73 I Can't
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Yukio is unsure of newly developed feelings for him by a certain studying student of his. Can he find a way to get over the odd feelings he's been feeling for the same person?


I. Can't.

A normally bespectacled teenager stood in the steam of the warm bathroom, washing his hair. He was exhausted and the feel of his fingers massaging his scalp made it all better. He'd been on his feet for almost twelve hours by this point as the stupid demon capture that should have gone smoothly had been tougher than expected. He rinsed his hair and tensed as he heard someone come in.

A rough hand touched his bare skin, and he jerked back. "Who's there?" He turned to see dual-toned hair. Bon. His Bon that he hadn't seen in two days, but of course, Bon didn't know that he was his. That hand seemed to know as it ran down his side and then up to his chest. Two fingers pinched a perk bud, tearing a harsh cry from the teen's throat.

"Bon, stop. I can't. Rin... he wouldn't understand." He smacked the hand away. "Stop that. What are you even here for? We... we're not together. Never have been. I didn't even know you felt this way."

He paused. "I didn't even know you were gay."

Bon turned his head a blush on his cheeks. "I'm g-gay... I never knew it either. Well, until I met you." He leaned close and kissed him gently. "You, only you."

The small teen looked down sadly and sighed. "I. Can't. Rin would freak and well, I only figured out I was gay two months ago. Give me time to think and come out to Rin." He looked up into those eyes and melted. "Oh, you big child." His lips met Bon's in a sweet dual for dominance.

Bon's eyes closed, and he wrapped his strong arms around the teen. He pulled back for breathe. "Yukio, I'll give you the time you need. I just hope it isn't forever." His big, calloused hand gently stroked Yukio's cheek. "I'll go now. Sleep well." He left the room quickly, leaving a stunned Yukio.

Yukio woke twelve hours later. He sat up and stretched then glanced at the clock. "Shit." The swear left his lips before he thought on it. He sighed and swung his legs out of the bed. "Man, I have work..."

He pulled on a pair of slacks and his white dress shirt, then pulled it off and put on a t-shirt with his exorcist jacket on over it. He wanted comfort more than the crispness of the shirt he usually wore. His leather shoes were last and he froze as he pulled his black leather shoes on.

He'd see Bon tonight. This was going to be awkward.

Yukio stood at his desk getting papers in order as he waited. There was half an hour left before class, and he was nervous to say the least. He dropped a piece of paper and leaned down to pick it up. His hand met a strong calloused hand and he blushed a deep red. "Oh thank you."

Bon smiled a crooked smile at him and straightened up with the paper in hand. "Here Yukio. You dropped this." His fingers touched the teen's fingers as he handed it over. "So you were a bit late tonight. Still tired?"

The smalled teen nodded with a yawn. "Yes. You're early." He flushed again. "You didn't come to see me, right? That's so embarrassing." He blushed more as those brown eyes caught his eyes. "I mean, I'm not that great."

Bon closed the gap between them a wrapped an arm around Yukio's waist. "I think you are, Yukio." He brushed their lips together sweetly. "You're the greatest on campus." His eyes sought the other's eyes. "Believe me, okay?" He smiled as he lifted the smaller teen onto the desk and leaned between his legs and kiss him deeply.

Yukio squeaked then relaxed into it, arms going around that teen that had stolen his heart. He pulled back for breath. "Bon... this is... wow..." He pecked the other's red lips and purred, "Bocchan," into Bon's ear, making Bon blush. "Bocchan... kiss me."

Bon kissed him hungrily and pulled back grinning widely. "Okay. Class starts soon, and we should stop." He pecked his nose and moved back as Rin walked in. "Hi Rin."

Rin gave them a grin. "Hi. Good to see you alive, Yukio. Why you so red? Heh, making out?" He let out a laugh and sat at his seat. "Nah, I'm kidding. I just like messing with you." He promptly fell asleep.

Yukio began to giggle at his brother's antics and couldn't stop. He glanced at Bon, who was also beginning to laugh. "He's odd, huh?" He sobered quickly. "Hey Bocchan, does it bother you that he's a demon? I mean, honestly." His turquoise eyes took in the teen.

The dual-toned teenager smiled at him. "Not really. At first it did, but he's the same old idiot, no offense." He kissed Yukio then went to sit in his usual spot as others began to crowd into the small room. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Yukio got through the lesson with a blush on his face and dropped his notes quite a few times as his turquoise eyes took in the sight of Bon chewing on his lip. He finally sighed and said, "I'm going to let you all out early. Go on. Goodnight."

Bon walked up to him. "Sensei? You feeling okay?" He saw the shiver run down the teen's spine at that word. "Sensei? I have a few questions about the exam we took last week." He smirked as it happened again. "Is that okay, Yukio-sensei?"

Yukio glanced up into those eyes and frowned. "Rin's still here. Stop it."

"I can't, sensei. You're so cute." Bon gave him a grin.

Rin walked up and smiled at his twin. "Hi Yukio. You are coming home, right? I wanted to talk to you, since you've been gone all weekend or asleep."

Yukio turned and smiled back, strained. "Oh sure. I'll be home in ten minutes. Just let me speak to Bon for a few minutes." He watched his twin walk off and sighed. "Yes? Is this really about the exam?"

Bon nodded. "Actually yes. I noticed that question fifteen was marked wrong, but I know I got it right." He handed him the paper. "See? The answer is clearly 'B.'" He pointed to the paper and leaned against him.

Yukio sighed and fixed it. "So... Care to walk me to my dorm?" He reached out a hand and offered it to him. "Please?" His turquoise eyes met brown ones, and he smiled. "I want someone near while I walk. Someone I care for and like."

The larger teen took the soft hand and kissed it. "Sure. Sounds nice." He led him out and to the path. "When are you telling Rin?" He frowned. "Unless you'd rather never tell him or be with me. I can understand that. I mean... I'm Bon, a freak that likes to study and I'm not attractive and I just sorta sprung this on you and you're so sweet and cute and smart and I-" He was cut off by a kiss.

"Your rambling is cute." Yukio laughed and kissed him again gently. He pulled back and pecked his nose. "I study all the time, you're really attractive, I liked you before you sprung it on me. And all those things you called me? Same to you." Yukio smiled and pulled him down the trail. "I'm just not quite ready to tell yet, but soon I will."

His friend followed like a puppy and nodded. "Fine with me." He kissed his cheek as he left the teen outside his dorm. He was so happy now that he'd confessed to the exorcist.

Yukio sighed happily and leaned against the door. "Bye Bon! See you tomorrow!" He yelped as the door opened, and he fell in. "Ack! Oh hi Rin." He stood and began to unbutton his coat. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Rin sat on the bed. "Yeah, um, while you were gone, I...I uh... lost my virginity." He paused and sighed looking down at his hands thoughtfully.

Yukio blinked. "Okay? She's not pregnant right? That would be bad, but other than that I don't see the problem with this." He sat next to him and rubbed his back gently. "Tell me the problem, Rin. I want to help." He drew his legs up under him and lifted the other's face.

Rin bit his lip and sighed again. "It wasn't a... it wasn't Shimei or Shura. It was... um... Shima. I lost it to Shima." He glanced away quickly and muttered. "I liked it so much, but Shima freaked out the next morning. We talked about it before class, and he likes me. He wants to date, but I dunno. I told him I needed to talk to you." He finally noticed his brother's quiet giggles and scowled. "What is so freaking funny?"

His twin quieted his giggles and smiled at him. "Rin, I don't care if you date Shima. I wouldn't care if you declared your love for any guy." He paused. "Except Bon. He's mine."

Rin stared. "Really? Bon? Okay then. I'll tell Shima tomorrow that I will go out with him." He stood as somebody knocked. "Who the hell is it at this time of night?" He pulled the door open and smiled a bit. "Shima? Bon studying again? Come in. You can share my bed."

The pink headed teen walked in, dressed in a pair of green pj bottoms and a white t-shirt. His hair was messy, and he only had eyes for Rin as he laid on the bed. "Thank you." His eyes closed a few moments later and he was asleep.

Yukio smiled and changed then went to sleep, dreaming of Bon and of telling him yes. His brother also fell asleep curled around his little pink-headed friend. Both were as happy as demonic friends could be.


End file.
